


today I don't feel like doing anything

by blafard



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: ??? Only a little tho bc jer loves jean, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Canon, mentions of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blafard/pseuds/blafard
Summary: "We have to get up at some point," Jeremy murmured then, his voice thick with sleep, but the way he looked at Jean told the latter that the blond didn't really mean it. At least not for another hour.





	today I don't feel like doing anything

Years ago, Jean would have never imagined to be able to trust someone like that. Years ago, he would have shied away from every small brush of hands against his skin, would have flinched at the mere _thought_ of someone hovering above him, their arms on both sides of his head.

He was glad that that wasn't the case anymore.

At least on most nights.

Because otherwise, he would have missed how beautiful Jeremy looked above him, his blond hair falling in waves around his handsome face and brown eyes. He would have missed how soft Jeremy's skin was and how gentle the other man was while touching him.

They have long since passed a time where Jeremy had hesitated before touching Jean in any way or form, but his fingers were still slow and careful, as they brushed over Jean's ribs and hips. Their eyes never strayed far from each other and Jeremy was always eager to lean down and press a kiss against Jean's lips.

Jean buried his crooked fingers in the thick strands of Jeremy's hair and not for the first time wondered, _how fucking soft could it be?_

Jeremy breathed a quiet sigh against Jean's lips, before pulling away slightly, his lips soon re-attaching themself to Jean's jaw, from where he trailed down and placed open-mouthed kisses against the younger one's collar bones.

There were raised scars just beneath Jean's jaw, but Jeremy didn't even blink, before brushing his lips over them. His hands strayed from Jean's hips over his thighs, where he sat between them in only his shorts.

It was a slow morning for both of them. The sun was waiting to shine into their bedroom for a few hours now, but neither Jeremy nor Jean could be bothered to stand up and pull the curtains away, so they were content to lie in bed, the light only barely shining through the thick, blue curtains they picked over a year ago now.

"We have to get up at some point," Jeremy murmured then, his voice thick with sleep, but the way he looked at Jean told the latter that the blond didn't really mean it. At least not for another hour.

"I'm not the one that keeps us in bed the entire time, _mon coeur,_" Jean replied, his eyes closing as Jeremy traced the hickeys, he had left the night before on Jean's thighs, with careful fingers.

"Is that an accusation?" The blond raised a teasing eyebrow, before leaning forward again. He placed another chaste kiss against Jean's chest, right above his heart and then laid down next to him, his hand loosely gripping Jean's waist, while the other propped his own head up.

Jean merely rolled his eyes at the question, turned onto his side to face Jeremy and then hid his face in the blond's neck.

Jeremy's hand slipped from his waist towards his back. Almost absentmindedly he began to trace another raised scar running over Jean's spine, before it abruptly stopped right under his neck. He did this a few times, his eyes closing on their own accord and just _breathed_.

He liked this. This easy touching and _existing_.

Later, when they finally pried themself from their bed, Jean was sitting on top of their kitchen island, his fingers wrapped around a nice, hot cup of coffee, while Jeremy put some bread into the toaster and cut up fresh fruit for breakfast. Neither were bothered by the fact that it was already 11 and that they would normally prepare dinner in one, maybe two hours.

There was music playing from one of their phones, Napoleon the service dog of Jean, was lying on their black couch and wagged his tail, while he waited for food, Jeremy soon poured into his bowl.

Jean almost laughed, when he saw how fast Napoleon scurried off the couch and began to devour his food. The blond crouched down next to him, rubbed his back for a few seconds and then joined Jean at the kitchen island.

"Do you want to stay home today?" he asked, and for a moment Jean focussed only on the word _home_. It was such a strange thing to realize how far he had come, how much he changed over the last four years.

He had gone from a wounded, lost young man to a recovering adult, with a stable relationship, he shared a job and apartment with and a cute little service dog he regularly got to cuddle. And even though he still had nightmares, those would never go away completely, and he sometimes still had days, where he wanted to disappear in a dark hole, he knew that he would always have a home to go to, a person that waited for him and helped him no matter what.

"I'd like that," he said, his voice quiet, but filled with fondness, as he pressed a quick kiss against Jeremy's forehead.

In a few minutes, they would eat breakfast and then get settled on the couch for a long day of doing nothing.

He already looked forward to it.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm just so soft for them 🤧💕 
> 
> I'd really appreciate feedback & kudos ♡


End file.
